Some vehicles include spare tires that are attached to tire carriers. The tire carriers may be mounted on the front or the rear of the vehicle.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.